As is known from the prior art, an aircraft turbojet engine assembly is housed inside a nacelle connected to a pylon allowing the propulsion assembly thus formed to be suspended under a wing of the aircraft or adjacent to the fuselage.
Connecting rods for taking up thrust are inserted between the pylon and the gas generator of the turbojet engine, so as to take up the forces created by the thrust of the engine.
In the propulsion assemblies according to the prior art, these connecting rods are subjected to very high temperatures, in particular created by the combustion chamber of the engine, which requires the use of particular steel alloys, the weight of which is substantial.
The present invention in particular aims to provide means making it possible to use lighter materials for the connecting rods taking up thrust.
This aim of the invention is achieved with a suspension assembly for an aircraft turbojet engine, including a pylon and connecting rods for taking up the thrust of said turbojet engine connected to said pylon, remarkable in that it includes means separate from said pylon for thermally insulating the connecting rods from the turbojet engine.
The presence of thermal insulating means for the connecting rods makes it possible to insulate the latter parts from the radiation and convention of the heat given off by the engine: these rods can therefore be made from lighter and less heat-resistant materials, such as titanium, aluminum, or composite materials.
According to other optional features of the suspension assembly according to the invention:                said insulating means comprises independent insulating sheaths for each connecting rod taking up thrust: these sheaths make it possible to achieve the insulation of the connecting rods very simply;        said insulating means comprises an insulating sheath shared by the connecting rods: this solution makes it possible to reduce the number of pieces;        said sheath(s) are removable: this makes it possible to facilitate the inspection of the connecting rods;        said thermal insulating means comprises an insulating partition positioned between said connecting rods taking up thrust and the zone intended to be occupied by the turbojet engine: this solution also makes it possible to protect the pylon from heat, and thereby to make at least part of the pylon from composite materials, and therefore further reduce the weight of the assembly;        said partition is fastened on the pylon and/or on the connecting rods and/or can be fastened on the turbojet engine;        said partition can act as a firewall in case of fire in the engine compartment, so as to prevent its spread to the connecting rods taking up thrust and the pylon;        sealing devices are inserted between said insulating partition and the internal structure of said nacelle: the presence of these joints makes it possible to prevent the transfer of heat from the engine by thermal convection, as well as the spread of a flame or hot gases in case of fire in the engine compartment.        